The invention relates to a device for statically observing, measuring, studying, and developing the suspension system of an automobile and its interrelationship with the automobile's chassis and the contact surface with which the suspension system is in contact. The invention is particularly useful for the development of racing cars but not limited thereto.
In the past different types of automobile lifts and racks have been developed for various purposes. One example of such an automobile lift is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,766. The purpose of this automobile lift was for permitting repairs, painting, oiling and the like to be performed.
Another form of an early automobile rack is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,450. The purpose of this rack was also to provide easier accessibility to the under side portion of the automobile. It additionally was easy to handle, durable, strong, and well adapted for the purpose for which it was designed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,735 an automobile ramp was designed as a brake testing machine. This provided the ability to test the brakes of the automobile in a controlled environment and not out on the street where an accident could result.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,361 the automobile ramp has been designed for measuring and adjusting the front end alignment of the automobile.
Over the years since the development of the automobile, if a person wanted to study the suspension system of an automobile and its interrelationship with the automobile's chassis for purposes of making adjustments thereto, it was necessary to use expensive computers or to take the automobile out on the road or track to run tests thereon followed by periodic adjustments that would be made. A need has existed for years to provide an automobile suspension dynamic simulator which would allow for the duplication of the dynamics of cornering an automobile, when it is accelerating or braking without the necessity for taking the automobile out on the road or track.
It is an object of the invention to statically provide a means for observing, measuring, and developing the suspension system of an automobile and its interrelationship with the automobile's chassis and the contact surface with which the suspension system is in contact.
It is also an object of the invention to duplicate the dynamics of cornering an automobile in combination with braking or accelerating.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel automobile suspension dynamic simulator that can be used for fine tuning the suspension system of a racing car.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel automobile suspension dynamic simulator that is portable.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel automobile suspension dynamic simulator that is economical to manufacture and market.